


Eyes like Espresso

by twentydunpilots (blurredface)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, No band AU, Starbucks AU, it's so short, josh dun - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurredface/pseuds/twentydunpilots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble in which Josh is addicted to caffeine and might really like a certain barista.</p><p>AKA I haven't written in a while so here's a shitty short story for you to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes like Espresso

Josh refuses to admit it, but everyone who knows him knows that he has an obsession with Starbucks, or more specifically, the cute barista at Starbucks who works there from nine-to-five every weekday, and works later hours on Saturdays. He had such tired eyes that reminded Josh of espresso, and simple rings inked into his arm. He was so cute and sweet that Josh makes it an event to go there every day for his lunch break, and afternoon caffeine fix, and sure enough, every day cute barista is there.

The only difference between every other day and today is that Josh has conveniently brought his friend Pete with him, as somewhat of a wingman. “Oh, so this is the guy you’ve been gushing over,” Pete says, not quiet enough for it to be a whisper, but not loud enough for cute barista to hear.

Josh rolled his eyes, “Yeah, that’s him,” He said, as the barista looked in his direction, not really paying attention to Josh, but to the customer in front of him, ordering some very complicated drink.

Pete gave him a smirk when Josh didn’t notice, but confidently stepped up to order when it was their turn. “I’ll have a grande java chip Frappuccino,” Pete said, and Josh muttered to him something about being ‘such a girl’, “And my friend will have a—“

“Venti Dark roast,” the Barista finished Pete’s sentence for him, and winked at Josh, who was pretty sure his face was so red it could put a tomato to shame.

Pete looked at the Barista, who he now could see was named Tyler, in shock. Tyler rang the drinks up and Josh and Pete waited in line for their beverages.

“Grande Java Chip for Pete and Venti dark roast for Josh,” a girl’s voice rang out.

Pete grabbed both drinks before handing one over to Josh as they sat in the corner, not making much conversation until Pete spoke up.

“Hey Josh, what’s that on the cup?”

Josh squinted skeptically, then turned the cup in his hand to look at what Pete was talking about. He scanned the messy script which read: _you should call me some time, maybe I’ll get to know more about you than just your favorite kind of coffee –Tyler_ with a phone number written beneath it. He grinned to himself and looked up at Tyler, who seemed to be preoccupied with an annoying looking woman.

Josh was too lost in thought but he swore he heard Pete mutter, “I’m the best wingman in the world,” before kicking his shin under the table.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really bad and short my apologies. I haven't written lately but I want to get back in the swing of writing more. Comments and Kudos are welcome. xx |-/


End file.
